creativityfandomcom-20200216-history
Somarinoa's Location Gallery
A gallery of Somarinoa's drawn locations — primarily celestial bodies. This is not a complete list of locations which have had images drawn of them and eventually all locales will hopefully get drawn. This is however all locations which have had images already uploaded. Links to these places lead to articles dedicated to each specific spot. Locations denoted with a "†" indicate places which have been destroyed through various means; however, very few locations will have this. If an article in the gallery contains a Crawler image, this means no image currently exists. # A Aberskyvinda Orbit.jpg|Aberskyvinda-Unbu (Toseike I) Abystreton.gif|Abystreton (Darin I) No Image.png|Aetarkia No Image.png|Ailosis No Image.png|Aitarkia Albian.png|Albian (Albian System) Algeloadis.png|Algeloadis (Albian IV) No Image.png|Altega (Voresh III) Amchasavy Owas Distant.jpg|Amchasavy Owas (Toseike V) Anchres.png|Anchres Angion.png|Angion (Tromin I) Antana.png|Antana (Bultea II) Anther (Spore).gif|Anther (Zigia-3 II) Anthody.png|Anthody (Penalvia I) Aquins.png|Aquins (Darin II) Arpenefe Reentry.jpg|Arpenefe Ayug (Toseike IV) No Image.png|Artarkia Attos Concept.jpg|Attos (Meiox IX) No Image.png|Audette Audron.png|Audron (Tromin IV) No Image.png|Avyari No Image.png|Aychtarkia B Balas & Phynbov Concept.jpg|Balas (Meiox VI) No Image.png|Baria-2 No Image.png|Bezzmol No Image.png|Biitarkia No Image.png|Blood (Soleia IV) Boraus.gif|Boraus (Earenon II) Borethads.gif|Borethads (Kimus-5 III) Borvan.png|Borvan Bradebben.png|Bradebben (Thlanax IV) No Image.png|Broneus Bultea.png|Bultea C Cellis.gif|Cellis (Myonis II) No Image.png|Centralis Cerma.png|Cerma No Image.png|Chipuscor No Image.png|Churpekka No Image.png|Chweeb No Image.png|Ciitarkia Copes (Spore).gif|Copes (Mertus-2 III) Coulumino.gif|Coulumino (Remis II) Crahel.png|Crahel D Dakkas.png|Dakkas (Albian I) No Image.png|Darin Dauenolaste Distant.jpg|Dauenolaste (Toseike VI) No Image.png|Daung No Image.png|Desilla No Image.png|Diabolom No Image.png|Diakatan No Image.png|Diitarkia Dosganna.png|Dosganna (Thlanax I) Dylas T2.gif|Dylas (Earenon I) Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets E No Image.png|Earenon No Image.png|Earth No Image.png|Eclipso Ehroendus.gif|Ehroendus (Albian II) No Image.png|Eitarkia Ekteropen.png|Ekteropen (Cerma IV) No Image.png|Eltarkia No Image.png|Emtarkia No Image.png|Enclyo No Image.png|Entacose No Image.png|Enztrolus ("Stralk" IV) No Image.png|Ephtarkia Ergan.png|Ergan (Phoeb-2 I) No Image.png|Estarkia No Image.png|Ethuun Eugling.png|Eugling (Cerma II) No Image.png|Exilus No Image.png|Extarkia F Falphurnn.jpg|Falphurnn Crawler Top Card.png|Fleev Crawler Top Card.png|Frenzul G Gareleuse.png|Gareleuse (Crahel I) No Image.png|Gatatus No Image.png|Gaussea No Image.png|Ghandee No Image.png|Ghine No Image.png|Gorgeon Grebyes.gif|Grebyes (Penalvia III) No Image.png|Grellius No Image.png|Gwoblob H Haermi.gif|Haermi (Tromin Ia) No Image.png|Haven Hawki.gif|Hawki (Kimus-5 I) Hectas.gif|Hectas (Remis I) Hekkath.gif|Hekkath (Payloe-2 IV) Hertia.gif|Hertia (Kimus-5 II) No Image.png|Hogie Hoglin (Spore).gif|Hoglin (Darin III) Huber.png|Huber (Tuchion I) Huboigeus T1.gif|Huboigeus (Penalvia II) No Image.png|Hush Hydroth.jpg|Hydroth I Ilongoqungo Distant.jpg|Ilongoqungo (Yepreckerts II) No Image.png|Iska J No Image.png|Jaetarkia No Image.png|Jhedda No Image.png|Jiitarkia No Image.png|J'laddax Joclexis.png|Joclexis K Kaetarkia.png|Kaetarkia No Image.png|Kalindra Kawyes.png|Kawyes (Tuchion V) Keptor.gif|Keptor No Image.png|Kesari Khuaciuci.png|Khuaciuci (Tuchion IV) Kimba (Planet).png|Kimba (Crahel V) No Image.png|Kissimi No Image.png|Knavohs Kollox Concept.jpg|Kollox (Meiox I) No Image.png|Koop No Image.png|Koraga ("Stralk" V) Korobos Concept.jpg|Korobos (Meiox III) Kriandalon.gif|Kriandalon No Image.png|Kyisziq L Lacolo.png|Lacolo (Tuchion II) Lagin.gif|Lagin No Image.png|Lapyss No Image.png|†Lazh No Image.png|Lingua Litvaardpa Reentry.jpg|Litvaardpa Dummi (Toseike IV) Loroirada.gif|Loroirada No Image.png|Lunassius No Image.png|Lyrikka M Macus (Planet).gif|Macus No Image.png|Maouix Mason (Sagan IV).jpg|Mason (Sagan IVa) Meiox Concept.jpg|Meiox Mictan.png|Mictan (Crahel III) No Image.png|Miicraxxus Minckylas.gif|Minckylas Molymnidy.gif|Molymnidy No Image.png|Monikeria No Image.png|Moqua (Technar IX) Myriana.gif|Myriana No Image.png|Myschevaun N Nabia.png|Nabia (Bultea III) Naydes.png|Naydes (Cerma I) Crawler Top Card.png|Nhizilius Nier Concept.jpg|Nier (Meiox II) Crawler Top Card.png|Niitarkia Nobos Concept.jpg|Nobos (Meiox VIII) Crawler Top Card.png|Novakk Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets O Octonov.gif|Octonov No Image.png|Oetarkia Omess.gif|Omess (Omega Ghardinius ?) No Image.png|Oshku P Pator.gif|Pator (Darin IVa) No Image.png|Payloe-2 Phion.png|Phion (Crahel II) Phoeb-2.png|Phoeb-2 Phottos Concept.jpg|Phottos (Meiox X) Balas & Phynbov Concept.jpg|Phynbov (Meiox VII) No Image.png|Piitarkia Piphan.gif|Piphan (Coren-2 I) Platha.gif|Platha (Payloe-2 II) No Image.png|Podunkle Pteis 005.png|Pteis (Darin IV) Pylope.png|Pylope (Thlanax III) Pyrenovana.png|Pyrenovana (Tuchion III) Q No Image.png|Quadrotessa Quaramank.png|Quaramank (Cerma III) Quarie.gif|Quarie No Image.png|Quutarkia R Ramas.png|Ramas (Tromin III) No Image.png|Rastafar Regus.gif|Regus No Image.png|Relic Rhaonii.png|Rhaonii (Thlanax II) No Image.png|Ryol S No Image.png|Sacowitchi Iefalt (Yepreckerts I) Scarus.png|Scarus (Crahel IV) No Image.png|Sesamus No Image.png|Seshea No Image.png|Shade Shaedo.gif|Shaedo Shamerinia.png|Shamerinia (Albian IIa) Simuliovar.png|Simuliovar (Borvan I) No Image.png|Skoriboro No Image.png|Skozarius No Image.png|Skriitaxxus No Image.png|Slashbaar Solleston.png|Solleston (Tromin II) Sotux.gif|Sotux Splentro Concept.jpg|Splentro (Meiox V) No Image.png|Ssulrrassa No Image.png|Stngla ("Stralk" II) No Image.png|Surpraxxia No Image.png|Swush No Image.png|Syrillia T No Image.png|Tantouine No Image.png|Tarkakia Tayleshus.png|Tayleshus (Bultea I) Tetron Concept.jpg|Tetron (Meiox IV) Thema-4.png|Thema-4 No Image.png|Thiaseuris-Ulgan Jeppj Thlanax.png|Thlanax No Image.png|Tlis No Image.png|Toseike No Image.png|Tozect No Image.png|Tozera No Image.png|Trei Tromin.png|Tromin No Image.png|Tropha No Image.png|Tuchiol Tuchion.png|Tuchion Tycus.gif|Tycus U No Image.png|Undulla No Image.png|Undyrlundh No Image.png|Uros ("Stralk" III) V No Image.png|Vacca Valdor.gif|Valdor (Payloe-2 II) Valis.gif|Valis No Image.png|Vega Fullmap1tz.jpg|Velara Velydoni.gif|Velydoni No Image.png|†Vexillo (Guarili ?) No Image.png|Vhuss Vicair.gif|Vicair No Image.png|Viitarkia Virier.gif|Virier (Chipuscor I) Volacus.gif|Volacus No Image.png|Voros ("Stralk" I) Zeeon Map.png|Vuunega (Voresh III) W Crawler Top Card.png|Waitarkia Crawler Top Card.png|Wiitarkia X No Image.png|Xenix No Image.png|Xexxiau Y No Image.png|Yhurnasaria No Image.png|Ynsite No Image.png|Yutarkia Z Zalkore.jpg|Zalkore (Jaeda V) No Image.png|Zeigoht No Image.png|Zharkul No Image.png|Zhe'vuul No Image.png|Zhvrrrmraug No Image.png|Ziitarkia No Image.png|Zugga Zukabergo Orbit.jpg|Zukabergo-Nama Gusuk (Yepreckerts Ia) Category:Galleries Category:Somarinoa's Content Category:Illustrated Locations Category:Illustrated Planets